This invention relates to a method of separating pulses from a particular signal source from the total signal environment.
There exists a variety of situations i.e. radar, Loran, etc., in which the pulses from a particular signal source must be kept separated from the total signal environment. This is typically done by means of a tracking gate technique. However, the problem often arises of tracking gate capture or "walk off"; that is, a background signal whose pulse repetition interval (PRI) is close to that of the signal being traced can cause the tracking gate to follow it, thereby causing it to lose control of the desired signal.